The present invention relates to a component for parting oils or releasing agents for baked goods that is physiologically safe, mets food regulations and can be used in place of natural, hardened sperm whale oil in parting oils for baked goods.
Parting oils or releasing agents are employed in baking to coat molds before addition of the dough to be baked therein. Their use aids in the separation (parting) of the baked goods from the molds. Customarily natural, hardened sperm whale oil has been employed as a component of such parting oils. The reduction of the catching quotas for whales however, has led to an increasing scarcity of sperm oil, which is, among others, an important component of parting oils for baked goods.